


【SP/反战组】白鸽死于枪鸣前

by Mrs_Maverick



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Maverick/pseuds/Mrs_Maverick
Summary: 二设大大的有，大家都是成年人，鬼知道是什么战争背景，大概是Mole在英国某次卫国战争中和Gregory认识，后来一直留在Gregory身边跟他一起闹革命之类的，下篇后面会融入剧场版剧情…没有知识储备只有脑洞…把Mole写得超级愤世嫉俗，我自己也各种嘲讽语气与脏话注意…攻受偏MxG？把MoleOOC成内心是个很耻的老流氓…反正也就是打个啵搂一搂的程度，这俩在我心中都是攻啊，如果我做不到两个人轮着爷们儿那就两个人轮着娘吧！





	【SP/反战组】白鸽死于枪鸣前

**Author's Note:**

> 卖sp安利卖到自己又去看了遍剧场版，真是看一遍笑一次…实在太喜欢Mole了…然后其实我对一个战争什么时候算开始没有…Kenny说让一切回到战争前嘛，那“死”于正式开打的Mole究竟…虽然刚刚在LOF上也看到了说Mole没死的截图不过…我只会写刀子啊！

01  
你在战争中鲜血流尽，我在和平里寸步难行。  
这大概是Gregory这辈子唯一有可能把Christophe逗乐的笑话了，可惜Christophe还是没有笑。  
他俩的相识来自于一次惨烈的战役，倒不是不打不相识，Christophe只是单纯地把重伤昏迷的Gregory从战壕里背到了自己的营地而已。  
“你他妈居然不是女人？！”这是Gregory苏醒过来哑着嗓子对穿着自己军队制服的Christophe表示感谢之后得到对方嗓音更加沙哑的第一句话，“那你他妈最好不要是个穷小子，否则我这就把你埋回去！”  
Christophe扬了扬手里的铲子，一点也不优雅的法国腔以及左臂上的袖章都提醒着Gregory他雇佣兵的身份。  
“女兵有她们自己的军服不是吗？”Gregory一向喜欢较真，更何况没哪个男人乐意被人当成女人。  
“谁知道女人怎么想。这里可是狼多肉少的军营，万一她们怕被弓虽女干所以故意穿男人的衣服呢？”Christophe的脸看上去皱巴巴的像是十分失望，后来Gregory才知道这家伙其实天生就爱皱着张脸好像看谁都不来，对这个世界失望透顶，“哼，不过你们英国佬一半都是基佬，估计她们也不怎么需要担心这个。”  
“你们法国人费尽心思讨好女士们就是为了和她们友好地滚床单？”这番话自是惹得刚刚才被认成女人的Gregory更加不悦，他立刻反唇相讥。  
这对话放到后来，给认识他俩的人听了一定笑果非凡。因为忽略他俩的口音之后，任谁都会觉得风流倜傥打扮时髦得如巴黎夜景般的Gregory是法国人，而一天到晚阴沉得像伦敦天气的Christophe是英国人。

 

02

“如果我发现你那边有敌人来了就会学快死的长颈鹿叫，你听到了就赶紧溜，别管什么任务了。”除开自告奋勇的因素，由于身形问题，也只有Gregory能通过那条窄道。甚至于这个敌人想都想不到的计划都是Gregory提出来的。

“你听过长颈鹿快死时候的叫声？”Gregory想着这人其实是想害死他才对。

Christophe难得地露出了笑容，像是嘲笑Gregory是个书呆子有些得意地挑了挑他又粗又浓的眉毛。然后他将双手置于嘴前，发出了一阵阵诡异的……长颈鹿死前的叫声？

“可这儿不可能有长颈鹿。”姑且不管究竟是个什么叫法，Gregory还是揪着长颈鹿不放。

“可我就是喜欢学长颈鹿这种一天到晚拉长着脖子，死到临头还自以为高瞻远瞩的动物是怎么叫的。你也想死的话，听到了也别管就是。”Christophe若有所指地看着Gregory。

“随意，反正到时候敌人被你这怪声吸引过去你就知道死到临头的是谁了。”好运的是，这计划确实天衣无缝钻了对方的空子，Gregory直到最后也没有听到Christophe那搞笑的声音。

03

在那次战役的决战打响前，被Christophe捡回一条性命的Gregory作为士兵代表上台进行了一场慷慨激昂的演讲，把底下的军官士兵们感动得一塌糊涂。Christophe甚至忍不住盘算起要不要专职挖战壕，到时候把这帮娘娘腔的眼泪都灌进去直接当护城河，这狗都日不落的帝国就有救啦。  
决战之后，Christophe就一直跟着Gregory混了。倒不是为他的演讲而折服，事实上Christophe对那次的演讲的评价是“稿子不错，背得也不错，但你们太傻了。我以前在俄罗斯混的时候，他们直接喊了几个姑娘唱什么‘喀秋莎’之类的底下人哭得更娘。要不了几年小学生们就会抱怨你的演讲稿，可她们的歌我敢打包票别人唱几辈子也不会腻。”。

Christophe跟着Gregory的原因无非就是钱，这可是救命之恩！就算是Gregory不乐意，他父母为了这个满脑子理想不要命的宝贝儿子也巴不得用钱砸死Christophe。当然，用钱砸死他或许是唯一能阻止Christophe继续追求金钱的方法。如果说Gregory真是个穷小子，Christophe大概真干得出把他埋回去的事儿，那么那场教科书般标准的演讲也不可能出现在演讲教科书而只能出现在瞎编的历史书上了。

 

04  
“你那么喜欢钱，可我看你赚了那么多每天还是高兴不起来。”Gregory总是试图用更加崇高的东西给Christophe洗脑好让他不是单纯为了钱而留在自己身边，这样他也不至于天天担心看上去比实际年龄老多了的雇佣兵会为了钱而离开自己。

“你这么有理想，可我瞧你每天没干什么事儿还是乐呵呵的。”Christophe把自己埋在香烟的白雾之后，但想也想得到他一定还是那张比烟还呛人的臭脸，“我不开心是因为我明白自己赚一辈子也不会比你爹妈留给你的多，而你高兴是因为你总以为自己能美梦成真。”  
可悲的人通常都知道自己有多么可悲，但可笑的人往往不明白自己有多可笑。不过在可悲的家伙愁眉苦脸的同时，可笑的家伙还是能喜笑开颜。 

“或许是你把一切都寄托在太实在的东西上了，为什么不试着从自己的内心寻找荣耀与力量呢？你的名字明明包含着‘承受祝圣’的意思，但你从来不和我一起去教会，哪怕我付钱给你。”欧洲人就是这么可怕，他们一半以上的迫害都来自于宗教而非政治，Gregory换了个角度尝试着继续拉拢Christophe。

“其实我本来应该叫做‘Cursephe’（注1），那个该死的工作人员给我登错了！”

“有时候我真不知道你有几句话是真的，谁家的父母亲会给孩子取这样的名字？”

“那种当你还在子宫里就拿衣架捅你心脏的父母（注2）。就这样的人还嚷嚷着要我去信上帝那个狗娘养的死老鼠？”Christophe烦躁得连烟也抽不下去，狠狠地把香烟摁灭在Gregory家的实木桌子上，像是要模拟出当年戳在他心脏上的力度。

无论如何，作为新教徒的Gregory还是忍了下来，对于天主教来说他们这些异教徒可比不信教的人可恨得多。不过他总觉得尽管Christophe憎恶上帝但他比其他人一定更相信上帝的存在，毕竟没哪个人会为了一个连自己都不相信的存在去研发一堆污言秽语来攻击他，连Eric Cartman都不会。

 

05

有趣的是，将上帝称作“狗娘养的死老鼠”的Christophe最害怕狗。Christophe倒是没说过其中缘由，也不许Gregory告诉别人他怕狗这件事儿。后者还挺好理解的，前者谁知道呢？没准当年Christophe刚出子宫的时候就给父母扔垃圾堆里给狗叼走过。作为秘密行动专家的他还被人称作“The Mole”，虽然这个带着浓厚间谍色彩的称号总让Gregory心里没什么安全感就是了。更何况Christophe也没少在Gregory眼皮子底下干过看上去偷偷摸摸的事儿。

Christophe总是翻Gregory家的信箱，虽然这对Gregory最近所成立的地下抵抗组织没什么影响，毕竟被流弹碎片打晕过的Gregory还没能傻到让人直接把重要信件往自家信箱里寄。

是的，你保卫完国家还得跟你的国家斗，你从其他国家手里抢自由还得从你自己的国家手里要自由。所以Christophe说得对，什么狗屁理想一切都是妄想，没人见过和平和自由长什么样，可他却能分辨出各国货币的真假。

言归正传，Christophe做的也仅仅是在每次任务之后隔一阵子就去Gregory邮箱里翻出黑色信封的信件然后烧掉而已。

 

06

“这是我的信！你家那位狗娘养的死老鼠教你偷窥别人的隐私了吗？”Gregory难得比Christophe早拿到这信，只不过连信封上的字都还没看清楚就被及时赶到的Christophe一把夺过。

“这还是我家的信箱呢……没人教，你就不知道不该乱翻别人的信箱吗？更何况作为主人的我只是清理一下而已，对你的隐私没有半点兴趣。”这话是假的，虽然良好的教育让Gregory做不出拆别人信件的事儿，但他对Christophe的隐私相当感兴趣，Christophe于他而言是个奇妙的存在，自诩绅士的他从来没见过这样满腔怒火让人觉得连点烟都不需要明火的家伙。

“谁管你！反正你一辈子也别想看我的信，除非我死！”Christophe大摇大摆地走进Gregory的家门，好像不只是信箱连眼前这栋豪宅都是自己的一样。

“你应该在伦敦买栋好房子而不是隔三差五就从你的地下室里溜出来赖在我家。”Gregory有些无奈地关上了门，跟着Christophe进了自己在二楼那三下五除二就给他撬开的书房。

“谁要在这破地方买房子啊！这里的工业废气我吸一口都要短几年命。”Christophe倒是没自作主张地做到书桌后的主人位置上，虽然他可能只是更想瘫在一旁的软沙发里。

“我还以为你觉得这味道很带劲？你少吸几根烟自然又能多活几年。”Gregory给Christophe倒上一杯红茶，“就你那口烂牙，哪个姑娘敢吻你？”

真是泼出去的红茶说出去的话，自责于总是忍不住要和他抬杠的Gregory有些后悔了。和流连于上流社会各大交际场合把各个年龄段的女士们都迷得团团转的Gregory不同，作为保镖才得以出席的那些场合的Christophe简直毫无女人缘，大部分的姑娘还不用看清他牙上有没有难看的烟渍就会被那张满口“shit！”只会喷粪的嘴给击退。

别的男人眼中总是端着的Gregory与整天喷人的Christophe相处这么久还能相安无事大概就是因为他俩其实一个比一个混账，所以都觉得对方压根不算混账。

我的意思是，就在Gregory后悔不已的时候，Christophe做了件更让自己后悔的事儿。

 

07

Christophe一把揪住Gregory的领带，粗暴地将对方拉近自己，两人唇齿相碰，都撞得生疼。Gregory痛得要倒吸一口凉气，却只吸进来Christophe趁虚而入的湿热舌头。

Christophe用舌头侵略过Gregory口腔的每一个角落，舔干净破损处两人交融的血液，把每一处残留着的红茶味全染成烟味后才和Gregory那无处可逃的舌头纠缠起来。被迫以跪姿骑跨在Christophe腿上的Gregory只恨膝下的沙发还不够软，又或者说太软以至于他没法靠自己常被Christophe嘲笑“上什么战场还是躲指挥室里吧”的身板支撑着站起来，只能被桎梏在Christophe环上他腰，扣上他后脑的姿势里。

被吻得七晕八素的Gregory迷迷糊糊地回忆起和法国女人激吻的经历，却觉得跟眼下的状况比起来根本不值一提，Christophe这么野的女人谁吃得消。像是惩罚他的走神，Christophe掐了他的腰一把然后起身将他摁在沙发上。就当Gregory以为自己要被犯下与同性苟合之罪时，Christophe却停了下来。

接着，他再次埋下头去却没有继续亲吻，而仅仅是避开Gregory的脑袋让自己黑漆漆的头发和Gregory金灿灿的发丝交织在一起。他整张脸都陷在Gregory头侧的沙发里，却又弓着背不愿意压在Gregory身上，既像只怕得想死的鸵鸟又像只撒完泼的黑猫。

两人沉默着尴尬了许久，直到Christophe呼在皮革面上的热气彻底打湿了两人的编织在一起的发丝，有些洁癖的Gregory才将他一把推开，而过激反应的Christophe直接跑到窗户边从二楼跳了下去。

“外头可不像我书房里铺着这么厚实的地毯。”Gregory看着被茶水浸得颜色变深的地毯上东倒西歪却完好无损的精美茶具感慨了一句，慢步向浴室走去。

TBC

本来想一发完结的结果我果然废话太多爆字数…写完11节实在担心明早起不来要睡了…就这样吧争取明天写完发剩下的…我现在就怕我下篇里脏字太多被和谐…

【注1】Christophe：男用名，8月20日也是这个名字的节日，源自希腊语kristos意即“祝圣”和phorein意即“承受”。Curse就是诅咒啊逐出教门之类的。

【注2】其实是堕胎刮宫吧……？不许堕胎的啊教义……

08

Christophe从来不说对不起，而Gregory的道歉一向没有诚意。所以他俩都没有提过那天的事儿。Christophe除了在结束任务之后惯例上Gregory家门口取信，也没再进过Gregory的宅子，俩人大多数时候见面的地点都是地下抵抗组织的会所。再后来除了拿信和任务，Christophe连地下室也鲜少出，一切任务相关事宜全靠电话，真正变成了“The Mole”。

“现在可不是用下半身思考的时候！”

那天着了魔的Christophe这么想着，揪着Stan领子死命摇晃时也仿佛是宣泄一般说出这句话。或许有天他们会取得胜利，Gregory终于白日梦成真，到时候他才不管Gregory对上帝那个口及屌的屁眼是个什么态度。

加入组织的人越来越多，他们干的事儿也越来越危险，由于害怕被监听，成员间的联络方式都跟得上们服务一样。早就当上头领的Gregory自然不可能亲自联系一线工作者Christophe。

“Stan，你作为新人就愿意接下这样的任务的确很勇敢，但我想你需要帮助。”面对气势上咄咄逼人的Stan，Gregory不禁想起了基本只有言语上咄咄逼人的Christophe，“这是‘The Mole’的联络地址。”

“The Mole？”同为这次任务组员的新人Cartman表示疑惑。

“我们组织的秘密行动专家，或者说一个雇佣兵。”Gregory自带傲慢的英腔总让大家觉得他有些莫名的自豪过头，“你们的第一任务就是找到他。”

“当然，按照规矩氰化钾胶囊还是要带上。今晚好好睡一觉吧，明天我们将冒以生命危险来换取自由。”Gregory露出一如既往的自信笑容然后掏出腰间的佩刀挥舞着哼起歌来。

 

“ God has smiled apon you, this day..

The fate of a nation in your hands..

And Blessed be the Children,we..

Who'll fight with all our Bravery..

'till only the righteous stand.

You'll see the distant flames,

they bellow in the night

You'll fight in all our names,

for what we know is right

And when you all get shot,

and cannot carry on

Though you die, La Resistance lives on. ”

 

其余成员受到感染般的加入合唱，这气氛让Gregory觉得Christophe当年说的“演讲远不如唱歌煽动情绪”确实挺有道理。

 

“You may get stabbed in the head,

with a dagger or a sword

You may be burned to death,

or skinned alive, or worse!

But when they torture you,

you will not feel the need to run

For though you die,

La Resistance lives on. ”

 

其实当Gregory写好曲和词之后就立马遭到了Christophe永无止境的抨击，他指责Gregory怎么就不写写大家打完仗之后回家过好日子呢？这词完全就是忽悠傻子去送命，比起当年的演讲稿没好到哪里去。Gregory也没有放过挤兑他的机会，笑他什么时候满是诅咒与谩骂的脑子里也塞得下这些好事情了。气得恼羞成怒的他说既然如此干脆再来段更带劲的好了。

 

“They may cut your dick in half

And serve it to a pig

And though it hurts, you'll laugh..

And dance a dickless jig.

But that's the way it goes

In war, you are shat upon!

Though you die..

La.. Resistance.. lives.. on! ”

 

09

Now the light，she fades.

And the darkness settles in.

But I will find strength.

 

“不！Mole……坚持住啊！”

 

I will find pride within.

 

“我们会带你回去的！”

 

Because although I die.

 

“我没脸回去见Gregory啊！”

 

Our freedom will be won.

 

“不会把你一个人扔在这儿的！”

 

Though I die la resistance lives on.

 

Christophe死前满脑子回响的都是那首恶心巴拉的歌，以至于压根听不清Kyle在他耳边堪称垃圾编曲的嚎哭。他觉得自己浑身冰冷，和小时候被父母遗弃在雪地里的时候一样冷。那时他也给狗咬得丢了大半条命，但依旧活了下来。他可不觉得游走在垃圾堆里的野狗比所谓的军犬差到哪里去，于是琢磨着现在的自己到底哪里不如当年那个小屁孩了。想来想去只觉得是因为自己对这个世界终于有了那么一丁点的希望以及明白了自己身上哪一根肋骨本不属于自己。

夏娃本不该和亚当相爱，如果这样亚当就不会因为夏娃吞下禁果的话。排在“Christophe最懊悔做过的事”清单上第一位的事儿已经不再是“亲吻Gregory”了。

他长长地叹了口气，可发出来的声音在一旁的Kyle听来就像是长颈鹿濒死时的叫声一样可笑。

10

当Kyle回来复命告诉Gregory任务成功但是Christophe牺牲时， Gregory完美的笑容面具上终于出现了一道裂缝。以至于当Gregory强笑得带上几分狰狞时，Kyle没有感受到丝毫的恐惧反倒是几乎要被那从夸张地大咧着的嘴中流露的悲哀给击垮。他是四剑客中最为了解Gregory和Christophe关系的人，毕竟因为犹太人身份而寻求公平的他入组织最早，现在已经是第二把交椅了。他想这两人的关系大概介于他和Stan还有他和Cartman之间，又或许更加纠葛复杂。

“真是遗憾。”Gregory背过身去，依旧是那副高深莫测的臭架子，“尽管他死了，可抵抗永存。”

本来Gregory也没把Christophe编入抵抗组织的正规军内，虽然有点保护的意味可他知道被护着的那个只可能是自己。他只是单纯觉得Christophe会把他的脑子搅得一团糟，有时他简直快要以为自己真是个抱着所谓崇高理想自我陶醉的死基佬。更何况Christophe也完成了自己最后的任务，就算发现不对劲的政府军立刻打响战争也在Gregory准备好的范围内。一切都有条不紊依照最初的计划进行着，好像Christophe的生死与这次战争毫无关系，好像Christophe的死也在计划内，Gregory甚至能闲到每日把自己关在书房里不出去。

当Kyle砸开Gregory的书房门，被里面的烟味呛了个半死时，Gregory正若无其事地坐在书桌后面的椅子上翻着本精装典藏版《卡夫卡全集》，而软沙发一旁的方桌上静静地燃着根香烟，崭新的烟灰缸里满是烟屁股。

“你能暂时不去想那些破事也不错，反正有我们在呢。”烟这种东西确实不赖，它变短的时候你的烦恼也能变少，比起Stan酗酒的问题好解决多了。Kyle将一叠信件拍在书桌上，“你那些上流社会的女士们可是想你的很，信箱都快塞满了，偶尔出去玩一玩透透气也不错。”

“我以为你比Stan那家伙要聪明些，虽然我有这个自信确定自己的身份并没有暴露，但也不意味着我就敢在……”Gregory顿了一下，他本来想说Christophe没贴身保护他的敏感时期到处抛头露面，“这种敏感时期到处抛头露面。就算政府怀疑，只要我不露出马脚让人家跑上来抄家，老老实实待在家里也不会出什么事儿。”

“看样子是我多心了。不过看看姑娘们的慰问信也好，她们一定都以为你病危了呢。”放下心来的Klye语气中带上了几分笑意，离开时带上门的动静也轻了不少。

关上门的瞬间也是关掉Gregory电源的瞬间，他的不再直挺着腰维持端正的坐姿，而是整个人颓然趴在书桌上，看着那堆信件眼神越发黯淡下去，逼近零度的浅蓝色眼睛在看到一封黑色的信封后突然结冰反射出异常的光彩。

他拿出那封信，踱步至窗边，光着脚蹲坐在软沙发里，思量着要不要打开。对着窗外的阳光仔细打量一番后终于在背面的右下角看到一个小小的“Gregory”以及前面一个更小的“Dear”。

他不知该用怎样的心情面对这封信才好，总之激动地连拆信刀都懒得找，直接撕开了信封。

 

11

操你大爷的Gregory，

我就知道你他妈会忍不住拆我的信！感谢你那狗娘养的死老鼠吧，你看到这封信的时候，我一定早就被抛到荒山野岭喂狗了，不然我一定要用烟烧光你那头碍眼的黄毛。

虽然我是嘲讽过你这身板只配躲在办公室里瞎几把指挥或者跑到舞台上蹦跶，可你居然还真就不来找我了？等着我找人给你通报求见是吧？真没见过你这么傲慢的领导。让我想想你现在在干嘛呢？还在人前端着个架子装清高？还抱着民主自由公正和平的空想无头苍蝇似的瞎飞？谁知道你要干嘛！我早就被你游离出计划之外了对吧？你说说你这阵子要人给我的都是些什么任务？你怎么不让我给那什么叫Wendy还是Bebe来着的女人去抓蝴蝶呢？最后还不是得求我去偷地图？【我这次要真死了给你看着这封信就是你把我给荒废了的错，绝对不是我技拙。】（【】内内容是划掉的）

好吧，不刺激你了，万一你真看到了呢，这些年写这堆破信我都自言自语得要多重人格了。那么接下来是例行的表白时间？

其实也没啥，就是喜欢你的脸呗，第一次看到的时候我差点就忍不住要女干尸啦，不过幸好没下手，我要扒了个男人的裤子就尴尬了。然后就是声音？你哑着嗓子的时候要不是喉结太特么明显我还是得把你当女人。你在台上演讲的时候要是别那么傲只看天上不看地上就知道底下那堆男人怎么看你的了。啧，英国基佬就是多，不比那些毛子看见“喀秋莎”冷静多少啊。还有你写完那首破歌唱给我听的时候，我当时真想什么都不管直接把你给办了然后绑回法国，不然你以为我真是被你嘲讽得恼羞成怒才给你写完最后那一段歌词的？还有就是……总之不是你绩点能拿4.0但只装着屎的脑袋，最多是你的钱袋！遇到你之前我真觉得钱是最好的东西，因为我只需要钱能买来的东西。遇见你之后觉得钱也不赖，毕竟我可没想过这世上真有试图拿钱来把我捆在身边的白痴，包养也要有爱的好吗？反正也没人看到说恶心点也无所谓吧，遇见你之后觉得这世上最好的东西就是你啦。虽然我一点也不信你那个什么权力法案里写的东西，可看到有人信还是觉得挺不错的，疯子忽悠傻子本来就是历史的潮流嘛！

还有好多话想跟你说，可是反正也是要烧掉的吧，我费这破功夫是为了什么啊，有时候我真恨法国人这被狗日的血统！快点开打吧，打完没准真就再没风波了呢？去你妈的以战止战，我怎么会信这种东西，果然还是被你洗脑了。

这个世界上根本不存在天堂，在你弄出来一个之前，我永远在地狱里等着你。偷个地图而已，估计也就一晚上的事儿，今个儿下午寄出去明天晚上就可以去你家拿了，也不知道这次能不能碰巧看见你。

想操你的Christophe

 

12

这个世界终归还是需要战争，尽管它是错误的。或许在另一个世界里，他们能同样为了反对战争而流血。又或许在另一个世界里，他们会为了自己的欲望而发起战争。总之，不存在一个能让他俩腻腻歪歪过平静日子的世界。无论是反对还是发动，在那样的世界里都看不到尽头，可总好过压根就看不到的世界。试问两个人要怎么在不存在的理想国中相遇？

Gregory拾起桌上的香烟猛吸一口，呛出来的眼泪摔在鬼画符一样的信上，狗屁不通的语句更加模糊。他把烧得更旺的烟头摁在那些胡言乱语上，烫得信纸千疮百孔，好像这样就能让他们读起来通顺点。

13

Gregory最初担心的事儿还是发生了，只不过真正的间谍不是Christophe而是Cartman。如果他能好好接受Christophe的死亡，去调查那件事儿而不是像个没割包皮的龟头畏畏缩缩地躲在书房里的话，应该就能把Cartman给揪出来了。正如那封最终被他亲手烧掉的信中所划掉的一样，他不应该怀疑Christophe的能力，尽管那儿是戒备得密不透风的公爵府。

他懒得去憎恶Cartman，反正Kyle就在他隔壁的牢房里骂得不停。就像他从来也不去抱怨这个世界，因为Christophe也没停过。坦白说，除开Christophe，Gregory呛其他人都实属无心之举，他的存在本身就让人够呛。Gregory心里头装的东西不多，但他压根不在意别人怎么想，更不会在意别人怎么想他。Christophe不一样，只揪着他心里的东西不放，比如信仰比如理想，偏说那些太过于假大空所以他才注意不到其他东西，简直硬生生给Gregory踩出来了痛脚。

如果是个无所事事的家伙说他终究会一事无成倒也罢了，Gregory傲视他人的做派足以无视别人也让别人恨不得无视他。可Gregory眼里的Christophe为钱已经到了不要命的地步，已经让人分不清是要钱还是要死了，或者说是为了活下去才给自己找了个理由？

这让Gregory想起一段还是卫国战争期间的往事。战事暂且告一段落后的军营里累倒一片，大家比营外的尸体还要东倒西歪还要安静。有着轻微洁癖的Gregory外出想要找点水洗干净脸上的血与炮灰，却在把大地也映红的夕阳下看见正在掩埋死人的Christophe。

“他们付钱让你干这个了？”两人单独相处时Gregory可不是一般的尖酸刻薄。

Gregory甚至都想好了Christophe接下来会回击一句“你不用付我钱我也很乐意把你埋土里”，可Christophe并没有理他，或许他实在太累了，又或许是因为嘴里叼着烟而拿着军用铲的双手没得那个闲工夫。

大概是因为嫌脏，Gregory没有像往常一样摆出双手交叉抱臂在胸前的架子，这让一向以自信满满形象示人的他看上去有些手足无措。

“整个国库都般给你你也埋不完这堆死人！”当看到坑里还有敌人的尸体时，Gregory终于爆发，一脚踹向Christophe。没来得及躲避的Christophe像十字架一样倒了下去，在脸与尸体相亲时他惊惶地想要爬起却被一跃而下的Gregory骑跨在身上动弹不得。

“不要做多余的事情，雇佣兵先生。”透着戾气的Gregory第一次让Christophe感觉他还是有点人气儿的，可惜还不够点燃Christophe仿佛已经死去的眼神。

“我和你不一样。”Christophe的声音远不如平时低沉，缥缈得像是随时会消失。

“我死之后一定没有人主动埋我入土，因为我和你们，和他们都不一样。”

“我只是为了钱而已，工作结束之后你们和他们与我而言没有什么差别。”

“可你们和他们做的都没意义，不管我挖得多深，翻出来的土都浸着血。”

“无论日升日落，这片土地永远都会是红色的，除非世界毁灭只剩黑夜。”

“如果你死在我前面，我会亲手安葬你！如果你活得够长，我会终结一切给你看！”Gregory几乎是用吼的说出这段话，完全没有了所谓的教养和矜持，他打断Christophe唯一还能证明这家伙还活着的喋喋不休，却只是想让这家伙不要就这样死去。

Christophe被他吼得立刻闭上了嘴，微微瞪大了眼睛，看着被夕阳镶上橙色轮廓的Gregory。又粗又浓得的眉毛一改习惯性皱着的曲折，弯出一个弧度，好像带上了几分笑意。

“是吗，那拜托你了。”

 

14

Christophe死在了Gregory前面。可Gregory连他的尸体都没看见，或许如那封分不清是遗书还是情书的信中所写，他的尸体早被荒郊野岭的野狗啃得连骨头都不剩。

Christophe也支撑着活得够久了。可别说让他看见一切的终结，现在连Gregory自己都开始相信除非世界毁灭只剩死寂，否则永远得不到真正意义上的和平与自由。

Gregory想起Kafka的那句名言，推敲之后改了改，用力在监狱的地板上刻下“你在战争中鲜血流尽，我在和平里寸步难行。”可还是觉得好笑，因为Christophe在这次战争前就已经流尽鲜血，而让他动弹不得的情形也称不上和平，历史应该分为“战争时期”和“准备战争时期”才对。他就仰面躺在那行比Christophe好看不到哪里去的字旁，像个十字架一样，想着如果Christophe还活着的话，一定会挖挑地道把他救出去。

管他呢，他虽然一向以精英和英雄的标准来要求自己。可正如Christophe所言，随机屎件才是历史的车轮，英雄和群众都是底下的烂泥，谁死了抵抗都永在，谁死了战争都永在，除非大家都死干净。

Gregory得感慨政府军的想象力不及Christophe，否则他要真被切掉一半阴茎可没法像现在这样笑出来，更别说跳吉格舞了。当他被枪抵着走上刑场时心中想的还是当初被Christophe的吻和气息搞得起了生理反应，去浴室冲凉也没法冷静下来，最后只好自行解决的罪孽够不够他下地狱。

他依旧是那么自信，觉得无论世人如何看他，上帝也会明白他所做的一切。即使他一事无成甚至铸成大错，Gregory也不觉后悔。他一直是个虔诚的信徒，所以从来都只是向上帝祝祷。

“稍微，让我任性一下吧。”突如其来却悠然自得的话语让卫兵有些紧张，他加大了抵着Gregory的力度，想要迫使其跪下。

Gregory缓缓倒下，在彻底跪下之前终于咬破了口中那颗经历了种种拷问刑罚还能保留下来的奇迹胶囊。

——抱歉啊，Chris……让你在地狱等我这么久……

END

最初其实就是因为看到卡夫卡那句“你在战争中流尽鲜血，你在和平里寸步难行”所以想写一个，mole死于战争，gory取得胜利→和平 却受困于政治迫害的故事，然而我完全不懂西方历史呢！结果变成了现在这样…

等等明明是反战组结果写他俩准备打仗简直不知道自己在干嘛…本来萌这对是因为喜欢这俩超成人的相处方式，干净利落的合作关系以及共同理想，结果被我写得略幼稚还黏黏糊糊外加同床异梦…咳，请理解为，mole一开始就是觉得只有钱能信其余都是假的，其实他才是真正向往无纷争的人，后来遇到gory觉得信信别的也不错，确实很耀眼啊…而gory因为mole开始反思自己是不是仅仅是自我陶醉追求优越感而已(我觉得剧场版里他真的超臭屁啦哈哈哈，mole那套装备也很臭屁哈哈哈)反思自己面临的困境…嗯，话说你们感受到了我没怎么点明的想要有人送终的Christophe与住在土里的“mole”这其中的sad了吗…

单从恋爱的角度来讲更偏向于mole单箭头gory，与其说一开始就是喜欢脸倒不如说是从脸就已经喜欢上了，后来自然是被尸堆那一段正式攻略的啦~gory对于mole的感情写的很隐晦，毕竟他挺信教的连自慰都觉得是罪更何况搅基…但是被mole吸引是肯定的…然后就是两人亲嘴之后的冷战期，其实说是压抑期更合适。mole之前还嘲笑gory是长颈鹿，可他自己那段日子里对这份恋情的期待和自信也像是长颈鹿一样，但他又不愿意为了私情而影响大局所以也只敢在“不可能寄到gory手上”的遗书里发泄情感，甚至真正对未来有了美好的希望。而gory则依旧是懵懂期，毕竟是个直男，剧场版里泡Wendy也是很开心…私设是男女通吃不过当然还是更吃妹子的样子，只要happy就可以，所以对mole起了反应也没觉得自己怎么害臊觉得是生理反应嘛…但同时也意识到mole会让自己难以维持足够的理智，于是将他撇在一旁，好集中精力策划抵抗运动，最后被枪抵着上刑场时明白自己的任务也终结了，于是为了下地狱而服毒自杀，也算是对mole的回应吧，但总觉得更像是“对不起，对你许下了那种没可能实现的承诺”的感觉…如果说mole是死于战争前的话，gory也是死在被枪毙前呢哈哈哈…两位都是热爱和平的小鸽子…

你们要相信我是爱胖子的，可是为了殉情？必须得出点啥幺蛾子…思来想去还是胖子最合适哈哈哈…顺便凯子我之前全打成Klye了…我也爱Kenny啊可是剧场版里Kenny死得早啊！我yy都没得yy啊！←其实我脑补过Christophe x Kenny这对，都是ff上那个Kenny日记的错，不过本文不涉及神秘力量，我们有缘再相会_(:з)∠)_


End file.
